MakoxFem Haru
by kawaiigaylord
Summary: A dream come true for Makoto


"Haru! Hurry up! We're gonna be late for school!" Mako called out as he burst into Haru's empty house. "Ugh, she's probably in the bath as always." He thought to himself, slipping off his shoes and heading down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Haru! Hurry up and…" Mako stopped dead in his tracks as he opened the door to see Haru. But, instead of wearing her swim suit as usual, Haru was stark naked. "Uh…Haru...what are you…" He watched as the raven-haired girl rose from the tub, her cobalt blue eyes locked onto Makoto as she started to walk towards him, still naked. Makoto couldn't bring himself to look away. He watched as the droplets of water rolled down her small, fit body. Makoto's heart started to pound against his chest and his stomach felt weird. Then he realized he was aroused.

Haru had noticed too since her blue eyes had drifted towards Makoto's pants, an embarrassing boner revealing itself. "Uh…um Haru, it's not what you think…I…" Before he could finish his sentence, Haru's warm, soft lips were pressed against his, her arms wrapped tightly around Makoto's neck, their bodies pressed against each other filling in the space between them. Makoto found himself wrapping his arms around Haru's small waist, closing his eyes, feeling her soft, toned body. When they came up for air, Makoto realized he had suddenly become naked too. But, he didn't question it as he went back to kissing Haru. They began to grind against each other. Haru began to moan which enticed Makoto even more and…

The sound of ringing woke Makoto from his dream. He groaned as he jolted up, hitting the off button on top of his alarm clock. He felt empty realizing that it was all yet another dream. His heart still fluttered as he thought about Haru and he still had the same weird feeling in his stomach. He longed for that dream to be a reality. He had been hoping that one day he and Haru could be more than friends ever since he started to realize his feelings in middle school. But, he couldn't risk Haru rejecting him and ruining their friendship.

Half asleep, he glanced at his clock only to realize he had less than half an hour to get dressed. He threw his blankets off him, pulling on some boxers and running to the bathroom.

With only 5 minutes to get Haru out of the tub and get to school, Makoto ran down the street, his hair still damp from his quick shower. He spotted the cat he usually saw every morning and quickly bent down to scratch him behind his ears. Then, he bolted. He started to huff as he turned the last corner spotting Haru's familiar house in the distance. The heat wasn't helping either and Mako could feel himself starting to perspire. He finally pushed the door open, stepping inside. "Haru! Hurry up! We're…" Mako stopped as he realized that was exactly what he said in his dream. Maybe his dream was actually going to come true! His heart skipped a beat as he raced towards the bathroom, his mind clouded with the memories of his dream. "Haru-chan!..." Makoto practically yelled as he slid open the bathroom door, not thinking.

Haru was there, lying in the bath tub as he guessed. But, to Mako's disappointment, Haru had her swim suit on. Mako had to remind himself again that it was just another one of his fantasies. It was probably never going to come true no matter how much he longed for Haru to be his. To be the first thing Haruka sees when she wakes up. To be able to kiss her on the cheek when she's sad or to hold her hand as they shared a milkshake on the beach or be able to randomly kiss her underwater when they swam together.

"Don't add chan to the end of my name." Haru complained with an expressionless face as she rose from the tub. Mako watched intently as droplets of water rolled down her body when she stepped out of the tub, dripping down to the floor. He watched as Haru took a towel and started to rub it through her damp hair. Mako couldn't help but smile at her now messy hair. It made her look even cuter than usual. "Anyway, why are you looking at me like that? We've got to get to school." Haru asked, walking past her friend, towards her room.

"Haru…wait!" Makoto exclaimed, turning around.

"What is it Makoto?" Haru asked, turning around, looking up at him. Just Haru looking at him made Makoto's heart thump violently in his chest. The weird feeling in his stomach was getting stronger. Her fair skin seemed so soft, her hips so enticing, her blue eyes enchanting, her lips inviting, her tsundere personality so adorable. Everything about Haru seemed just perfect. He just wanted to be able to call her his.

He didn't care if he ruined their friendship anymore. Mako had been keeping his secret inside of him for too long. He couldn't take it anymore. He just had to get it off his chest. The only thing on his mind was Haru.

"Haru, I love you!" Makoto suddenly blurted, his mind clouded once again by the thought of Haru. When he realized what he had just said, his face turned a bright pink. It felt like his chest was now on fire. He couldn't believe he was actually going through with this. But, he had to finish what he started, despite the consequences. As long as he could finally tell Haru the feelings he had kept bottled up for what seemed like a century.

"Uh…well…uh I guess we have been best friends for a long time so I guess I love you too, in a friend way." Haru replied, awkwardly, shrugging.

"No! I don't mean it like that; I mean it like this…" Taking a step forward, Mako took Haru's warm, soft hand, squeezing it softly. Then, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her cheek. Her cheek was soft and she smelt slightly of chlorine. When he pulled back, he saw that Haru's mouth was gaped open. Mako instantly knew he was going to get rejected. He immediately let go of Haru's warm hand looked down at the wooden floorboards of the hallway awaiting the painful rejection.

"Why?" Haru asked, catching Mako off guard.

"What do you mean?" he answered, not understanding. His brow furrowed in concern as he kept on staring at his odd blue and green socks, not daring to look Haru in the eye or he would die of embarrassment.

"Why do you even…love me? People in general don't tend to like me." Haru persisted.

"Well, if I were to actually list why, it would probably take a few days, possibly a week if you wanted to know every single detail. It's just that…every time I even think about you I get this strange feeling in my stomach and my heart beats faster and it's just weird in a nice way and I just want to be with you." He rambled on quietly, watching his feet shuffle on the floor.

There was the sound of Haru stepping forward on the wooden floor and Mako felt soft lips press against his cheek. He could feel Haru's warm breath against his neck. "Wh-what!?" Mako demanded, looking up when Haru pulled away. The warmth of Haru's kiss spread from his cheek to his entire body. His heart fluttered in excitement. This was the complete opposite of what he was expecting.

"Mako, if that's how you describe love then…I…uh…think I have feelings for you too." Haru replied, looking away. He widened his emerald eyes in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was his fantasy actually becoming a reality? He smiled again as he noticed that Haru had turned beet red.

Deciding to test his chances, Mako stepped closer to Haru so that they were inches away. He reached forward with one hand, entwining his fingers with Haru's. She didn't pull away making Makoto sigh happily. He gently took Haru's chin in his hand, moving it so that Haru was looking at him. He gazed into Haru's cobalt blue eyes. In one swift movement, he bent down kissing her on the lips, closing his eyes.

He could feel Haru kissing back passionately, their eyes both closed. Haru let go of Mako's hand, wrapping her arms around Makoto's neck instead. Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru's waist, their lips still locked together.

They had gotten closer to each other, their bodies barely touching as they kissed. When they came up for air, Makoto could see the love in Haru's eyes making the corners of his mouth perk up in a smile. "I love you." Mako breathed, gazing into Haru's eyes as he reached up and swept Haru's long hair to one side. Haru didn't even budge. Normally, she would've complained and fixed her hair but she just let Mako run his fingers through it. "I love you too Mako-chan." Haru replied giggling a little when she added chan. Mako loved his new nickname though. It was an even cuter side of Haru he had rarely seen. Makoto brushed enough hair over so that Haru's forehead was exposed and placed a kiss on it, his lips brushing against Haru's soft skin.

When he pulled back, Haru immediately locked her lips with Mako, catching the dusty haired male off guard. But, he kissed back, enjoying every second. He could feel Haru slipping her hand up his shirt, making Mako tense up his shoulders from the unexpected feeling. As Haru's fingers continued to brush against his bare back, he began to relax. Mako started to do the same, tracing a finger up Haru's spine. Since she was ticklish, she arched her back, completely destroying the empty space between them. Their warm bodies were right against each other. Haru's swim suited chest and Mako's uniformed body.

Suddenly, Mako felt Haru's tongue against his lips. He parted his lips slightly, allowing the raven haired girl's tongue explore his mouth. It felt amazing. His first ever French kiss and it felt perfect. He started to run his fingers up and down Haru's chest, fondling her boobs. Haru began to take off Mako's clothing, making Mako pull back in shock.

"Why did you pull back?" Haru asked, her eyes filled with concern.

"I'm fine, I was just being stupid." Mako replied, laughing a little. He was just a little dazed by how fast things were going. Before they resumed their kiss, Mako took off his blazer, loosened his tie and undid a few buttons of his polo shirt before pressing his lips once again against Haru's. He could feel Haru's soft fingers as she continued to explore Mako's body, gaining a quiet yelp when she brushed over Mako's dick. Mako ended up feeling down to Haru's ass making Haru squirm a little.

Now they had started to grind against each other. The sexual tension was making Mako go over the edge. His member, now at half mast, rubbed uncomfortably against his trousers. Noticing this, Haru reached down, unbuttoning Mako's trousers and pulling them down so he was in his boxers. She then practically ripped off Mako's shirt, probably breaking a button. Then, she slipped off Mako's already loosened green tie over his head. Only two layers separated them.

"Let's move to my bedroom." Haru suggested, interlacing her fingers with Mako and leading him down the hall to her room. They collapsed onto Haru's bed together, Mako on top. He leaned down, kissing Haru as he ran his fingers through his lover's slightly damp hair.

He watched as Haru looked away, blushing, covering her eyes in embarrassment. But, Haru nodded in consent. "I want to see Haru-chan's cute face while I'm pleasuring her." Mako said in a sing-song like way.

"No. I-it's too embarrassing." Haru whimpered. Mako gently took Haru's arm, pinning it to the bed. He gazed into Haru's sea-blue eyes were wide with shock and her lip trembled. He was expecting this since it was their first time after all.

Mako leaned down, kissing Haru's lips firmly, stopping the trembling. He moved over to Haru's ear and neck, licking and kissing it with a few nibbles here and there. He began to feel more excited as he heard Haru's whimpers and yelps and felt her wriggling beneath him. Straddling her, Mako moved down to her chest, gently kissing her breasts, his lips brushing over her nipples. He could feel Haru's breaths getting shorter and coarser with each kiss.

Soon, he was at Haru's lower abdomen, just kisses away from her pussy. Haru's whimpers had grown louder as he moved down making Mako's boxers tight. Her back arched, wanting Mako to just pleasure him right now. He laughed a little at Haru's response, proceeding to slip off Haru's swimming suit. As it slipped off, Haru's naked body was revealed. Mako moved down, his warm breath just at the entrance making Haru whimper even more. "M-Mako-chan! Aaagh p-please!" Haru pleaded. Mako kissed the top of Haru's clitoris making her moan. Then, he let his tongue lightly flick over it, teasing Haru. He could hear the jet black haired girl growl a little, probably getting tired of the teasing and just wanting the pleasure. Seeing how wet she had become, he inserted a finger, catching Haru off guard, earning a gasp. He began to move his finger in and out making Haru moan and dig her fingers into Mako's shoulders for support. "ah…aah..M-Makoo" she gasped as Mako began to quicken his pace. "I-I'm going to c-aagh-come!"

"Not yet!" Mako replied. If she orgasmed right then, then he wouldn't be able to pleasure her the best he could.

Haru nodded, her eyes closed, biting her lip, muffling her moans as she let Mako continue pleasuring her, holding in her urge to come.

Makoto had realized his member had been left unattended, aching to be touched. "Haru-chan, could you…" Before he could even finish his sentence, Haru had sat up, her hands eagerly already slipping off Mako's boxers. Once she had pulled them off and thrown them to the side, the brown haired boy watched as Haru had her eyes locked on his huge cock with lust in her eyes.

"Mako-chan…I didn't expect it to be so…big."

Instantly, she had his hand wrapped around it, pumping up and down. Her hand just barely wrapped all the way around it. Straddling each other in the 69 position, they both moaned in unison as they continued to pleasure each other. This was way better than it was in his dreams. Haru's soft, firm hand worked like magic in real life. "Aaah-aah-I-I'm cumming." Mako breathed in between moans. Without warning, the warm liquid squirted out as they both came. Their bodies shook as they orgasmed.

Huffing and puffing, they kissed again. "I love you Haruka." Mako whispered into Haru's ear as they hugged.

"I love you too, Makoto."


End file.
